There is conventionally known a blasting method for blasting an explosive object, such as a military ammunition used for, for example, a chemical weapon or the like (e.g., a projectile mortar, a bomb, a land mine and a naval mine). Specifically, what is known as the substance includes a steel shell which accommodates a burster and a substance hazardous to a human body. An example of the hazardous substance is a chemical agent such as a mustard gas and lewisite hazardous to the human body.
The blasting method does not require disassembling for an object to be treated, and is therefore suitable for treatment for the above explosive objects. This method enables treatment for not only well-preserved ammunition but also ammunition hard to disassemble due to secular deterioration, distortion or the like. Furthermore, it is capable of decomposing almost all the hazardous substances due to an ultra-high temperature and pressure caused by an explosion. The method is disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1.
However, this blasting method has problems to be solved as follows.
Most of the above-mentioned blasting treatment is conducted in a closed pressure vessel in view of outside-leakage prevention of a hazardous substance, or reduction in the impact of a noise, a vibration or the like caused by the blasting on surroundings. The blasting may generate an off-gas containing a combustible component such as CO, H2 and CH4, or a residue of the above hazardous substances. Before the off-gas is exhausted to the atmosphere, the combustible components or residual hazardous substances contained in the off-gas need to be removed (detoxified) to reference values or below. Removal of the combustible components is also necessary for blasting an explosive object without the above hazardous substances. On top of that, it is preferable to shorten the time taken for removal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-208899